Shen Rising
by White Trenchcoat
Summary: Exiled from Gongmen City, a young Lord Shen is cut off from money and royalty. How will he make fireworks now, or even take his revenge? Find out how Shen got all his resources to make the first cannon. Rated T for descriptive violence/death.
1. The Black Peacock

Because I want to write more of Shen, and have a bit of fun with the Kung Fu Panda universe, this story was born.

Full summary: Without support from his parents or old allies, Shen must survive on his own with just his failing health, wolf soldiers and ruthless nature. As a first step, he rushes straight to the man who taught him martial arts: Warlord Junfa, of the Shíyóu huāngyuán (Translation: The Oil Wastelands), the chief supplier of oil to the rest of China.

Can Shen regain his former glory?

* * *

><p>"Drill four is broken" explained the rhino, and tapped a large gong. Drawn to the sound, a leopard covered in oil patches ran up. "What message do you have for the foreman?" she asked. The rhino told it the problem, and the leopard nodded, running down the scaffold steps and darting across the dreary ground.<p>

Around her, huge behemoth constructions dug into the earth and received the black bounty of China's land. Rhinos trudged around the ancient machines, checking quality and strength, while others on their breaks or acting as guards.

On the outskirts of the Wastelands stood a large pagoda blackened by dirt, the top destroyed. Two rhino soldiers wielded large flails, eyeing everything with suspicion at the bottom entrance. It was in front of the work-fields, where leopards, rhino and wolves worked at the large constructions, gathering the filthy liquid to supply China's more fortunate inhabitants. It was the place you went when nowhere else wanted you.

The Wolf Boss flanked Shen as he walked towards the derelict building, pausing just in front of the guards. "State your name and intention" asked the deep voiced one on the left. "I am Lord Shen, of Gongmen City. I wish an audience with Warlord Junfa" demanded Shen, holding back a cough. His mouth and nose were protected by a special mask. The soot and dirt would play havoc on his body if not. Indeed, the young Lord had almost suffocated in his first days here.

The rhino took the papers identifying him, then rang a blackened bell. The door opened with a creak, and Shen walked forwards. The Wolf Boss followed, a perpetual snarl on his face to intimidate. He and the rhino understood each other clearly, strength recognising strength.

Shen wondered how his old teacher would be. They shared a kinship now, for Junfa had been exiled from his own city as well, for stirring up the population against a ruling family. Once charismatic, popular and a figure of strength, his defeat at the hands of Master Flying Rhino made him what he was today: a wreck of a peacock, fit only to look after the most depressing and deserted place in China.

Bowls of fire littered the walls and floor of Warlord Junfa's room, flames licking high. The fire was stopped by the small chimneys that fed the oily smoke out of the room. The result was a lot of heat with a comfortable light.

Through a burnt hole, Shen saw the dark sky. It was always gloomy in Shíyóu huāngyuán, for a reason no one could ever fathom. Some said the despair of dead workers made it so, others just that the clouds were cursed.

Junfa the Warlord, known also as The Black Peacock, looked up from his bored reverie to notice Shen. "Ah, greetings Shen. It's been a while since we've spoken, my pupil" he asked, voice hoarse and croaking. That was what happened when you hung around soot, dirt, oil and earth all your life. He drunk from a jug of water.

"Yes, your skills have helped much, master Junfa. However, I am sorry to say I require your help" explained the white Peacock, moving into the room slowly. His metal claws left stark footprints in the dirty floor, the white peacock moving over to a chair. The wolf moved over quickly and used a cloth to wipe it down, allowing the Lord to sit. "I trained you in martial arts, Shen. Wasn't that enough for you?" asked Junfa, resting his head on a wing.

Shen rested his hands on his lap. "Yes, and like I said, it helped much. However, now I need something different. To share in your resources" explained Shen, and Junfa gave a harsh gritty laugh. "I'm not joking. I need another source of power" asked Shen and the Warlord's laughter descended into wheezing. "Why don't you ask your big name parents? Why come to me?" questioned Junfa, eyeing the younger peacock suspiciously.

"They banished me, stripped me of my title. I am asking you as one peacock unjustly exiled to another" explained Shen lightly and matter-of-factly. Junfa's expression dropped. "You're not royalty anymore? You said at the door your title was Lord Shen" protested Junfa, standing up now and spreading his tailfeathers warningly. One sweep and blackened dust would kill Shen's weak immune system.

"I am still royalty. My parents' blood runs in my veins ,and I have respect. I thought you were a comrade, or at least an associate" added Shen, remaining calm. "I did all that because you were royalty, and of noble descent. You had power, Shen, and I hoped you would help me rise out of this... this filth. However, you're nothing more than a common peacock. Get out of my house" exclaimed the Black Peacock in that harsh voice, and turned away to move to another room.

"I am not... COMMON!" shrieked Shen in a rage, blades coming out and flying true.

Outside, the two rhino were busy guarding the entrance when a black lump fell in front of them. Both readied their flails in response, examining the intrusion. However, when they saw it was Warlord Junfa, bloodied and lifeless, they were shocked out of their defenses. Landing in front of the corpse was the white shape of Shen, pulling a silver blade from the body with a wet sliding noise.

"I run this place now. Any questions?" demanded Shen, an army of wolves coming in the distance with flaming torches and arrows. The rhino looked at each other, then slowly laid their weapons down. Shen smiled, kicking aside the body of his teacher and friend.

His revenge begins now.

* * *

><p>Yay~ OK I hope my OC was alright, and that you found him engaging (For the few paragraphs he was around). I put a lot of thought into my stories, as you can see, so reviews are appreciated. If you want to see more of Junfa (I find this unlikely but you never will) then, just ask!<p>

More chapters to come. I may not do the soothsayer meeting Shen bit as that has sort of been done to death a bit. Still, if demand is high enough, I'll give it a shot. But again, I'm not great touchy-feely emotion (Especially the happy friendship kind) unless it's brought on by carnage, chaos and destruction (See my Extermination story for an example).

-WT


	2. A brief intermission: Part 1

A mini chapter to keep my fans satiated.

* * *

><p>A nameless port town received a large cargo ship. On board geese and pigs took care of everything, pulling the sails taught. "Captain, there's something in the water" alerted one pig, and the Captain of the ship, a tall rabbit, came on deck. "What do you mean something in the water?" he asked, and they both saw something black spread across the surface. Was it oil?<p>

With a flash of flame, the match dropped slowly from sharp clawed hands. The teensy flame caused a small explosion as it went into the oil. Like an orange snake of death, the fire made it's way along the oily path, reaching the water's surface. ust as Lord Shen had predicted, it spread across the surface. True to his credit, the young peacock had done something groundbreaking: setting water on fire.

Rhinos and wolves threw bottles of oil with flaming cloth in them, the molotov cocktails landing down on the ships. Explosions rocked the vessels, blasting holes in the deck and coating the unfortunate sailors with the oily flames. They cried out in pain, trying to wipe away the substance, but it stuck to them. The cocktails had been doctored with sugar, allowing it to become sticky and impossible to remove.

The sailors, workers and captains all burnt to death, screaming in pain and terrifying everyone at the docks. A line of cocktails landed on the edge of the dock, creating a wall of flame that shut the harbour off from the rest of the city.

Two hours later, when the oil had all burnt out, and the corpses moved no more, two small Chinese trawlers moved through the water. On board, wolves and Rhino jumped into the shallow waters. Climbing onto the decks, they walked around dead sailors, and quickly made away with the cargo before the ships sank completely. "You three, collect the steel plating. Shen demands metal" ordered Heresiarch Buan, a towering rihnoceros that wielded the double ended mace: Diyu. "Pack away the the spices, especially the imported ones" explained the leader of Shen's Salvage Soldiers.

As more trawlers came, the process was slow, and unwanted attention came an hour later. Running down the hill into the city was the dreaded snow leopard, infamous for being the only protege to Master Shifu. A fierce fighter, the martial artist jumped through the flames, snarling loudly and drawing everyone to his presence. Using the natural agility of his race, the leopard jumped from wreck to wreck, and began to unleash his martial arts on the workers.

You'd expect nothing less from Tai Lung.

* * *

><p>This was fun to write, and look at our guest star. Tai Lung is my second favourite KFP character behind Lord Shen, and it was fun to write him. Keep the reviews and so on coming for part 2. This time, Heresiarch Buan is not going to take this lying down.<p>

Notes: Of course, the words 'molotov' and 'cocktail' would not be around at the time of the film, so I'm sorry if I offended a few people. I just wanted to make it clear what they were.

Molotov cocktails are often used today as a cheaper/simpler alternative to explosives. They are made by putting alcohol (Or in this case oil, which is also flammable) into a bottle, and stuffing an alcohol soaked rag into the top. It is then lighted, and thrown, resulting in an explosion. In this story, Shen has put sugar in the concoction in order to make the substance stick to surfaces, and/or people. It is a documented real life practice, making it an even more vicious weapon.

It's meant to be a precursor to the cannons (In my story at least), since both use explosives. Yes, I'm a scary guy, but don't let it bother you. I'm only interested in the fictional uses of weaponry.

Continuity Note: With the introduction of Tai Lung, a few people might be wondering about whether this is really possible. Well, folks, it is. If I recall correctly, Shen was exiled 30 years before the start of the movies. Tai Lung was imprisoned 20 years ago. This means Shen was exiled before Tai Lung went on a rampage and attacked the Valley of Peace. This story is set maybe 1-2 weeks after Shen kills Junfa.


	3. A brief intermission: Part 2

Sorry for the wait folks. I had to write the two extra chapters of my Extermination story (Both up now, and one final chapter if enough interest). Also, check my author page to see a new poll.

Intermission: Part 2.

* * *

><p>The first thing Tai Lung did was take the nearest wolf and crush his skull against the floor, pressing the animal's head into the wood and leaving an impact. This stunned the other wolves loading the cargo, and Tai Lung felt the tension ripple through the air. He had just killed one of the pack, and now they would be after him.<p>

Bring it on, thought the leopard, grabbing the first two wolves to charge at him. Bashing their heads together, he took the unconscious animals and began spinning rapidly, beating the attacking wolves with their own comrades' bodies. Tai Lung dropped the two now bloodied bludgeons, and saw a couple of rhino coming from the ships to charge at him.

Going into his leopard stance, Tai Lung waited for the onslaught, smilin in anticipation. The first rhino came fast, breaking the ground with each stride, and then Tai Lung held out a palm. With a crunch, the rhino's head was caved in, it's own momentum reversed.

Rather than avoiding the rocks thrown by Master Shifu during training, Tai Lung chose to crush each one that dared fly at him. Suddenly, his opponents backtracked, two projectiles flying towards the leopard. Molotov cocktails exploded, covering Tai Lung in oil and fire. He let out a cry of pain, turning it into a growl, and then a snarl.

Still on fire, Tai Lung ignored the pain and unleashed his leopard style on the rhino. Two were kicked into the air with his knees, and their backs broken by his chi energy. His foot lashed out, kicking one in the water. Tai Lung kicked again, his one foot striking three times to knock three opponents away.

With a thunderous noise, Buan entered the battle now, telling his rhino to move back. "Thousand Comet smash!" he roared, bringing the axe down and punching Tai Lung with pure force, air pressure and killing intent. The fire was snuffed out, and the leopard was thrown into a building. Unperturbed, the martial artist came out carrying a pile of plates.

Raising an eyebrow, Buan watched Tai Lung throw them with the deadly accuracy of knives. Diyu came out, smashing each plate individually. Soon, he saw Tai Lung pick up more of the dishes and start rebounding them off surfaces. Moving quickly, the rhino ducked between the projectiles, finally destroying all of them.

"Is that the best-" began Buan, turning back to Tai Lung just something huge and black slammed into his head. The large blackened steel cooker nearly broke the rhino's neck, thrown with tremendous force by the leopard. "That's my best!" taunted Tai Lung, kicking rubble out of his way.

Dazed, Buan worked out what had happened. Damn that leopard, using underhanded tricks. Wasn't martial arts supposed to be fair play. Then through the ringing in his ears, the rhino heard Tai Lung talking. "What?" he asked, not understanding too well.

Tai Lung just smiled, taking up some plate shards and drawing them back. Buan's roar of pain echoed around the harbour, and then the leopard picked up the now blind rhino, blood pouring from pierced eyes.. "I said... I wanted you to help me with something" asked Tai Lung, and then shoved the injured enemy into the harbour's waters.

"Can rhino swim?" joked Shifu's apprentice, laughing at his own joke while the animal drowned. Stretching his body, Tai Lung saw the place littered with bodies, and felt satisfied. Looking across the water, he saw the trawlers began to pull out of the water.

Running across the surface quickly (The same way certain lizards do), he soon came to the boats. Instead, black powder was thrown in wild abandon by those on the boats. It coated the leopard and he sniffed it, not recognising the smell. Another molotov cocktail flew forwards, but Tai Lung just continued running, not caring.

One of the wolves covered his eyes.

Gunpowder ignited on Tai Lung's skin, causing a huge explosion that singed the wolves' fur, and blasted the leopard clear away from the battle, throwing him through the sky to land on the outskirts of the town. Slowly picking himself up, Tai Lung saw the boats move further into the distance, but his leg tendons had been damaged by the explosion.

Punching a wall in anger, Tai Lung staggered back to the harbour. He'd take one of the still living wolves, and make him talk.

He wanted to meet their leader.

* * *

><p>Foreshadowing? FORESHADOWING? MEBBE!<p>

(Probably not)

Oh man I liked writing this chapter. I know the eye scream bit with the rhino may have been a bit overboard, but come on, I can imagine Tai Lung stabbing someone in the eye. This is the end of the intermission, and next chapter will be a doozy, probably. Vote now on the poll!

I'll probably do all of the choices but the more popular will be done first. I hope you will keep reading Shen Rising.


	4. Metal Glow

Anyone still here? Lol. So this is chapter 2 (Technically 4, but eh) of Shen Rising. It took me a while to write it, as well as decide what should go in it as I have quite a lot of ideas bouncing around. So, here is part 2, chapter 4: Metal Glow

Summary: Shen is angry at Tai Lung's intervention, and punishes the rhino severely. However, the event has given him some ideas, and we see the first examples of alchemy that will inspire the cannons. Yes, alchemy. That is what chemistry was called in ancient times.

So please enjoy, and more at the end.

* * *

><p>A thick cloth was carefully wrapped around Shen's head, leaving only his eyes free. The attendant, a female tiger, attached on special gloves that gave each of his fingers a knife sharp look. The peacock stood in front of the room where he had met Junfa, two tigers taking brooms and sweeping the dirt away. While they worked, he went to the top of the pagoda, and surveyed his land.<p>

Wrapped in leather and cloth, Shen stroked his chin with sharpened gloves. Two tigers were busy sweeping the floor of his 'throne room', and the dirt was everywhere. Annoyed at all the precautions he had to take for his failing health, the peacock walked over to a desk that had been carried up, and took out some blue paper. Taking up a piece of charcoal, the young Lord began sketching.

The craft took him back to some early days in Gongmen City, and telling his parents how he wanted to learn how to draw and write. It was one of those rare times when his parents actually encouraged one of his 'flights of fancy', perhaps because they saw no way for it to be dangerous. There had been a scribe given to the young Lord, but Shen had just let it teach him the basics, and then attacked the paper.

"Lord Shen, the raiders have returned" announced the Wolf Boss, causing Shen to make a mistake, his charcoal sliding across the paper He sighed and gave a fierce glare to the wolf who stepped back. "So? Where are they?" demanded the peacock angrily, smudging the charcoal and writing more clearly over it. "Buan was not with the return trip" added the Wolf Boss, and Shen frowned, using a straight-edge to make articulated lines.

On the paper in front of him was the makings of a building, lines leading around it with tiny notes for information. At the top were the words 'Steel production Foundry 1'. Junfa had taught him the basics about engineering, and it was his model that was currently up and running in the mountains near the Oil Wastelands.

As a rhino came into the room, Shen looked up and made a few more notes. Rolling it up, the peacock put the document away and glared. "What happened to Buan?" demanded exiled Lord, resisting the urge to go over and beat this brute bloody.

"We were attacked, Lord Shen, by a leopard. Tai Lung the Leopard: Shifu's apprentice" explained the rhinoceros, quickly launching into an explanation of the events. As he spoke, the peacock's colour rose slightly, a cold expression resting on Shen's face. "Pah! That idiot!" cursed Shen, insulting the dead. "Said he was the greatest mace wielder in China. What rubbish!"

Seeing the rhino was still there, Shen cleared his throat. "Unload the cargo. Nobody touches it until I get there. I want it organised into fabrics, spices, and miscellaneous. Take all metal, steel and wood to the factory" he ordered, shooing the rhino way. Putting another piece of paper on the table, Shen thought back to what the rhino had said.

Before the rhino left, the Wolf Boss came over to the rhino and murmured a few additions. "Tell the rhinos to arrange the spices in order of rarity and strength, as well as get estimates on prices, demand and how much we can afford to part with" explained the wolf, the rhinoceros nodding and leaving finally. The wolf sighed. In many aspects, his Lord outshone him: bravery, strength and fighting ability... but Lord Shen knew next to nothing about the dealings of business.

Tai Lung had been lunging at them, and was about to ruin everything. However, several sailors covered him in gunpowder, and then threw one of his special oil bombs. Apparently, the explosion cleared Tai Lung away with a tremendous force. Now, Shen had experimented with his own methods in fireworks, but this combination... a thrown mix of gunpowder and explosives. He quickly sketched out something new, ignoring the Wolf Boss, who was getting impatient. Still, his Lord was busy, and any interruption could mean his head.

A tigress ran up the stairs and growled a greeting to the room's occupants. "Lord Shen, the workers in factory 2 are finished with batch 1 production" spoke the messenger, and began cleaning herself: it was quite dusty in the room. "Tell them I will be there shortly to inspect it, and to make use. I want the metal ready as soon as possible," demanded the peacock, finishing up his simple chemical equation. "Lang, we're going to the foundry now. I want this room spotless by the time I come back. Let's see if you're designs are worth the effort you put into them." The Wolf Boss grinned, taking up his hammer and following the Lord out.

Half an hour later, the trek was over, Lang, Shen and two wolves in front of the building. The Wolf Boss howled up to the sentries posted, and they ran about, quickly opening the steel doors. One wolf took hold of a crank, turning it so the doors opened. On the insides, huge gigantic cogs kept the large entrances closed or open, working like the innards of a clock.

Steam blasted out in response, coating the retinue of wolves and peacock with hot air. Shen breathed in deep, letting the steam clear his sinuses and took a few deep breaths. "I love the smell of metal in the morning" commented Shen, walking deeper in and coming up to a bamboo conveyor belt. "Greetings, Lord Shen" bowed a sooth blackened peacock, smiling sycophantically at the peacock. Despite it's classification being peacock, the man did not look like it. There were no tail feathers, and what was left of his plumage had been burnt off.

"Skip the greetings, Meiyou, where are the plates?" demanded Shen, causing Meiyou to back away and yell, "Bring in the Kuījiǎ!" In response, a clattering noise of metal preceded the entrance of several armor plating on the conveyor belt. The Wolf Boss stepped forwards and the conveyor belt was stopped.

Lang pulled on the leather underclothes, protection against the bludgeons used by people such as Flying Rhino. Strips of thick leather allowed for free movement, and then came the metal plating. Overlaid with several, the important hind legs of the wolves were protected, allowing for easy movement, speed and less chance of cutting. Shoulder-pads were placed on, a brand punched into the right shoulder pad.

Looking down at the insignia, The Wolf Boss saw it was a red sun inside a circle, solid rays of copper spreading out. His Lord's symbol. "Well?" asked Shen, tilting his head. The Wolf Boss tested the gloves and coverings, and gave a howl of triumph. It was perfect, exactly what he imagined. Turning to Shen happily, he suddenly remembered his place, and went down on one knee. "I am not worthy of such benevolence, my Lord. I am honoured by your immense gratitude, and will serve you well" spoke the Wolf Boss slowly in respect, reinforcing his vows.

Knowing that the wolf spoke for his pack as well, Shen smiled smugly. "I know you will... Get the others fitted with the armour. I already have a job that will require you lot. We move out in a few hours" added Shen, walking out as wolves came in. "Oh... and do not armour the rhinos. Only you, my strong wolves, will be given the honour of wearing my crest." At Shen's announcement and praise, every wolf roared in unison, cementing their agreement, pride, and happiness, to serve Shen.

Truly, he might have been more wolf than peacock.

Quite long, maybe you could consider it filler and if you do, sorry! I will probably go ahead despite the lack of interest in the polls and choose my own order but I am disappointed. I need encouragement to write these stories, seriously. I am not going to write if no one cares enough to review or comment. It's demoralising.

I know I know the Wolf Boss has no name but I used a translator and found out Wolf Boss translates to 'Lang Laobo' so that's his name. It's what KFP does. As always, hope you've enjoyed my story, and I urge you to comment, critique, give ideas, bribe me or just tell me what you're looking forward to.

Cheers,

-WT.


	5. The Days of no Return

Hello again. This is a double update with the beginning of my new story, Blackened, in which Shen learns martial arts. However, what's next for Shen Rising?

Summary: Lacking the necessary fuel and resources to fulfill his plans, the peacock Lord goes to Gaoxing Zhen, the commerce capital of China. Nothing could go wrong, right?

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Wrapped in leather, a small figure was guarded by two robed guards, hind legs betraying their wolf race. However, nothing could be defined from the small shape, which walked in the direction of Chief Fengfu's castle, as it were. Two kids in masks ran around the street, laughing in play and vanished into some backstreets. Some kids, one wearing a mask, the others just little girls, playing a game with rocks on the ground.<p>

The city of Gāoxìng Zhèn rested near some reputable coal mines dug into the side of a mountain. Although half the size of Gongmen City, it was twice as bustling, meaning business was rife and the inhabitants were swapped quite frequently. When it was the time of the Coal Festival, like now, the city spilt out into the mountains. People were more eager to trek up mountains with stalls along the way, selling almost everything.

It was chance that Shen had arrived at this time. Worried he might be recognised from his recent exile, the peacock Lord had disguised himself with a robe, and taken two wolves with him: the wolf boss had been left to protect the Oil Wastelands. They were his two most loyal pack members, and both followed Shen towards Castle Fengfu.

The streets were filled with people and children. As a show of grace, he had told the wolves not to hurt any kids, as he wanted to watch them play innocently. As he saw some kids run across the road wearing masks and laughing, he wished his childhood had been more like theirs. Off to the side, two pigs and a tigress played a game with rocks, one wearing a mask. They looked up at Shen in awe as he passed, but the Lord just continued walking.

Possibly the most influential person in the business world, Fengfu's fortune lay in the coal mines and great business skills. If you wanted coal, you went to Fengfu. Coming to the large gates shaped like two vicious tigers biting each other, Shen saw carts of coal being carried towards the center of the town, for the Coal Burning Festival.

His parents had brought him a few years ago to see it. A grand event, fun for all and loved by all. Coming to the front gates, a pair of gorillas stood guard with hunched arms. They bristled at the sight of Shen and his retinue, then took a piece of paper that the peacock handed to them.

Moments later, he was being led through the walls of the building, removing his head covering but keeping to the shade. Fireworks he could handle, but the heat from the sun was different. It made him sweat, made his burns hurt and hurt his eyes. A grand throne room was protected by two golden doors reaching 30 feet up.

The man had done well for himself, and Shen felt a spiritual kindred connection with a fellow owner of wealth. The result was his confident stride, followed by wolves who had been confiscated of their weapons: the Chief was not a fool.

"So, you are Shen?" asked the Tiger on his throne, almost roaring the words out. He was quite plump, and was being fed grapes by a more lithe female tiger who bowed at the sight of Shen. "Lord Shen, if you please" corrected Shen, and walked to the center. "Come, sit" offered the powerful tiger, and gestured to a cushioned seat near his throne.

The peacock bowed in thanks, and moved over to sit on the seat. "Some heated water, Shen? Or would you perhaps like this new invention of mine? Alcohol" he explained, but the Lord waved it away. "Thank you, but just water please" replied Shen, twitching slightly at the lack of his formal title.

"I heard news of your exile, Shen. Yet, you come here with your family seal? I have great respect for the Peacocks of Gongmen City, so I am giving you the benefit of the doubt, but I don't want any trouble in my town" warned Chief Tiger, leaning up straight now as he munched through grapes.

As Shen was about to reply, a tiny voice called up to the large animal. Wearing a simple, but elegantly adorned garment, the young tigress pawed at his legs, and Fengfu patted it on the head. She looked at Shen with some sort of awe mixed with respect, and the peacock smiled, remembering when the roles had been reversed.

Around the same age she was now, guessed Shen, he had been busy playing with fireworks, and burnt himself badly. His mother had helped him through the recovery, just as a visiting noble from the mysterious plain of Africa had come for an audience. Even to this day, Shen remembered the power of authority, and the awe inspiring nature of this lion King's presence.

It far out-shadowed his parents, who were quite meek and obsessed with caring for the people, but this lion. He enjoyed the finer things in life, you could tell. As they talked, Shen noticed the guards he had brought with him. The gorillas far outweighed the wolves in strength, imposing symbols of authority. The perfect bodyguards, with wolves being the perfect warriors. That night, the Lion King told tales of his power, and fueled Shen's lust for it.

Shen was broken from his daydream by the tigress speaking with her father, and him replying in kind. "Go and practice your theatre then. Perhaps you can put on a show for me later" chuckled the large Tiger, waving his daughter away.

"You have a nice child, Chief Fengfu" complimented Shen, and the man pumped his chest. "Thank you, Shen. I am very proud of her, someday she will make someone a perfect wife, or a keen business woman. Now, what can I do for you?" he offered, as the heated water was given to Shen.

Drinking the warm water, Shen explained his intentions. "As you no doubt know, Warlord Junfa has recently turned the Wastelands over to me. I have come into a nice quantity of oil, but I would gladly trade some for some coal of yours. Would you be happy doing business with me?" offered Shen kindly, acting as if there was a choice. People liked it if they thought they had a choice.

However, the Tiger shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Shen. I cannot do business with you."

"Why not?" asked the peacock, a bit angry that his cunning plan had been averted. Not noticing it, the Tiger went on, unaware of the fragile ground he was on. "You say he turned the territory over to you? But some worrying things reach me. Mainly, that you killed Junfa, and ripped control rather than being given it." Shen began to respond, but the tiger went on, halting Shen with a hand. "Not only that, but the reason you were exiled was for genocide, of pandas" relayed the Tiger, waving the grape feeder away.

Shen kept his expression calm, his insides full of gunpowder and a flame about to explode. "Look here, Chief, see reason. You don't have to tell everyone about it."

"People talk, Shen, as you can see" explained the Tiger, then sighed. "I apologise, my peacock friend, but it goes against my policy to deal with you. You must find your coal somewhere else" finished Chief Plenty, with an air of finality in his voice.

"It's LORD Shen!" burst the peacock, startling the room's inhabitants. Obviously ruffled, the Chief arranged his clothes. "Then, Lord Shen, you have my answer. If there is nothing else, then I wish you a safe journey" offered the Tiger, their meeting already over.

This was impossible. This fat slob was in control, not Shen. He decided when the meeting was over, not this Tiger. A fury boiled up in Shen, and he felt for one of his knives. Ever wary, one of his wolf retinue walked in front of him. "Lord Shen, there are too many witnesses. Please, reconsider" it whispered, calming the peacock down considerably.

"You are right..." whispered back Shen, then stood up. "I am disappointed and saddened by your rejection, Chief Plenty. Don't think you'll be getting any oil now!" replied Shen hotly. However, the Tiger laughed. "Go ahead, keep your oil. Not only will I not do business with you, I don't even need it. My miners sometimes strike oil, so we are well cared for. Come back when you know some more" offered the Tiger, and then turned to chat with a messenger.

Seeing the meeting was over, with no hope of response, Shen tipped the jug of water over, and stormed out. His wolves followed quickly, and the gorillas looked on menacingly. "Where is the Captain of the Guards?" asked Shen to a passing servant.

Terrified, the young tiger pointed off into a corridor, and the peacock was off like a shot. Striding across the floor, the Lord stopped when he came to a room with a plaque that displayed the face of a gorilla. He knocked on it, having the utmost diplomacy now. The door opened, a stern ape, in armour even, looking him up and down. "What do you want?" it asked gruffly, but the peacock looked up with a glare. "I wish to speak to your captain. Tell him it is beneficial to both of us" demanded Shen, taking control of the situation. With a raised eyebrow, the gorilla went back inside.

No one made Shen look like a fool.

No one.

* * *

><p>Yes, that little child is Master Tigress as a girl. Suspenseful, eh? So, the next chapter will be the continuation of this one, and then I'll do Shen visiting his parent's grave, although that might be a standalone story. I wish I had more ideas for this one, and would love some comments on what to do next. Also, check out my author page which has stuff now!<p>

-WT.


	6. Coal and fire

OK sorry again for the late update. Thi is the last time, and it will be more of a 'schedule' from now on. Here are a few chapters in one go, and it will continue with the usual 2-3 chapters/stories a week. Let's hope i have enough ideas, haha (But I do welcome any suggestions).

From what I gather the Coal Festival is not real, it's just something I made up because I watched Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence, and I liked the scene with the parade. It was dramatic, and epic.

* * *

><p>The final paper cuts were hung up around the stalls. Some as big as a rhino, they were sheets of paper with several shapes cut into them, ready to cast images onto the entire city. Children were eagerly tugging on their parents' trousers, begging for this mask, or that one, in preparation for the festival. The bell tower rung, signifying just a few minutes until it began.<p>

Wind blew the final paper cut-outs into swaying motions, string crisscrossing above the excited citizens. Some of these were as big as a rhino, sheets of paper with shaped holes in them made by kids. When the flames went up, the light would flicker off the paper and cast beautiful shadows over the entire city. Children were eagerly tugging on their parents' trousers, begging for this mask, or that one, in preparation for the festival. The bell tower rung, signifying just a few minutes until it began.

That night, the Coal Burning festival started. A flaming torch was ready to light the huge beacon; a large metal bowl filled with mounds of coal and charcoal. A smidgen of gunpowder had been added to make it burn quicker, and soon the procession began. Carried by four tiger servants, Chief Fengfu, his wife and daughter were riding on the foremost float, a nicely decorated platform with three chairs; one for each of the family.

In celebration, many of the crowd wore black with tastefully coloured masks. Such was the grand event that no two masks were the same. The colours signified the wearers gratitude to the great mineral which had helped many citizens of China. One figure watching from the back wore nothing but black cloth, his face covered by a mask of a childishly drawn peacock's face; one eye red, the other white.

As kids ran around in the streets, the parade begin, a chinese dragon moving cheerily along, as is customary. The platform with Chief Fengfu and his family came nearer the beacon, but their young daughter was obviously unhappy with the arrangement.

"Dear, I'm worried about your meeting yesterday..." offered Fengfu's wife softly, but her husband patted her hand. "Don't worry, my sweet, he is just young. A bit heated, and maybe rash, but he's not stupid. He seemed to take it quite well, considering what he's done" chuckled the Chief, and waved to his people.

They cheered, apart from a few. These people had better things to do. The parade took about ten minutes to reach the center of the town from the building, but the wait was worth it. "As I light this fire" roared the chief Tiger, pumping his fist into the air, "let us remember what fuels it. Here is to another five years of wealth and prosperity!" declared the city's leader, an eruption of pleasured applause breaking the silence.

As the torch was lowered, a palpable mood spread through some of the audience, who seemed to move through the crowd to the back. A few of the crowd wondered why they were leaving for the biggest part, but as the flame was lit, they couldn't care less. Fire spread to the coals, lighting up the night sky. A beacon of hope, flames purifying the city.

Then everything went wrong.

Huge explosions ripped apart the beacon that stored the coal. Burning embers and pieces of metal shot into the crowd, the blackened charcoal turned into flaming projectiles, unending the platform; two of the retainers had suffered mortal wounds. As the fires spread, setting off more fireworks on the smaller beacons, Shen threw off his cloak. "Now!" he shrieked to the air, and pointed his naginata forwards, the mask's colour melting in the extreme heat.

Bursting from the crowd, and disregarding their leather, wolves pushed and attacked the crowd, biting into animals and trampling the smaller citizens. The Chief and his family were recovering from the initial blast, having been spared most of it, but now the Tiger was getting furious by the second; he had seen the peacock. "Shen, what are you playing at?" roared the Tiger defiantly. Shen ignored him, and cawed more orders.

The retainers were thrown to the floor by the wolves, cowed, and buildings were emptied as Shen caused chaos. "Gorillas! Get that peacock " ordered Chief Plenty, pointing at the peacock. Apart from the screams and explosions, there was no response. Not a gorilla in sight. "Zhanshi! What are you playing at?" yelled Fengfu into the crowd, but none of his guards answered his plea, and the Tiger was left alone with his family? "I need protection!" roared the Tiger now, and still no answer.

Hearing Plenty shout, Shen laughed to himself. As the old fool shouted for his guards, they were busy taking over the mines, carting off the spare coal for use by him. Like the Lion King, Shen had recognised a kindred spirit in the Captain of the Gorilla Guards.

Fengfu's calls went unheard, for the gorillas had beaten up the miners, and were now carting the coal away from the mines. Captain Zhanshi supervised the loading, and saw the explosions in the city; it was certainly a spectacle, and possibly the first time he had ever enjoyed that stupid festival.

The work was backbreaking, and much a trek was to be made with the carts; haven to the gorilla race. One of their members had died from a heart attack, since all they did was stand around. These apes were built to be athletic, to climb a hundred trees in a week, or knock down fifty in the same span of time.

What good was it to stand around, repel the odd bandit, and stand through boring meetings. Zhanshi had heard of the Oil Wastelands, and although slavery was rife there, it reminded him of his African home. "Zhanshi, get a cart" muttered a gorilla, pushing one of his own. One of the agreements was that the gorillas would have the same rank under Shen: defenders. No need for sub-leaders like Zhanshi.

The Gorilla Captain was OK with this, and had never liked leadership. Unlike the wolves, who prided on being together, gorillas preferred to be on their own. A gorilla stood for himself, and needed no help from anyone else. Shen had promised that the moment one gorilla decided to leave his service, he was free to go.

As his wolves thinned the crowd with their vicious antics, and set fire to the palace, the peacock fluttered over the heads of panicked citizens, to climb up the platform and gloat. One, two, and the surviving attendants were tossed onto the beacon, now just a pyre. "Have you ever been burnt alive?" whispered Shen to the little Tigress, who cowered in its mother's arms.

However, this was a mistake.

Seeing his child threatened, Chief Fengfu snarled loudly, and lunged at the startled peacock. Tiger and bird tumbled down onto the street, and only one stood up. Two of Shen's knives, one in the neck and one in his heart, caused blood to flow down the tiger's body. "Oopsie~" commented Shen in a sing-song voice. The Tiger looked up at his wife and child, begging for forgiveness, and then died with his eyes open, eyes reflecting the beacon's flames.

"I'll take my time with you" whispered Shen, a serious glint coming into his eye now as he looked up at the remaining family. Sobbing and full of tears, the Tigress jumped off the platform, running into the crowd. With keen accuracy, Shen brought back the handle of his sword, aimed and hurled it true. Slicing through a bunny and goose, it stuck the tigress to a wall, pinning her with the blade.

Shen giggled in delight, insanity slipping even further. His next knife came out, and would slice apart the little one, thus showing he was meant to be taken seriously. Nobody would make a fool of him now, once they knew what he was capable of. As the young Tigress tugged on her mothers sleeve, begging her to wake up, she looked up into Shen's melting mask; a terrible nightmare burnt into her face.

Either shock or despair stayed her, and she continued begging her mother to wake up, allowing Shen an easy target. Withdrawing into his feathers, the peacock prepared to launch a second blade, while a wolf held down the Tigress.

He didn't have the chance. Behind him, a flaming arrow fell, fired from one of his own wolves. It lit up the beacon again, and fire spread across the coal. Before Shen could launch his attack, the flames set off several unexploded fireworks in the bowl. The explosion slammed heat, light and sound into Shen's body throwing him forwards, and the knife into the arm of the wolf, who howled in response, letting go. "My feathers!" screeched Shen, staggering off the platform with cries of pain

The pain didn't stop there, as for an encore the beacon toppled over, spilling coal, embers and pieces of metal cascading onto Shen, covering him. Not a piece of white was left to be seen.

Tigress was jerked back to reality by the explosion, and saw the horrific apparition get sent screaming off the platform towards her. Closing her eyes, and thinking death was close, she felt nothing for a few minutes. Opening an eye, she saw that the peacock was gone, along with her despair, replaced by panic and fear. Not caring how lucky she was, the female tiger ran away, tears falling on the streets. She didn't know where she was running to, just as long as it was away from here.

* * *

><p>Some of you may have wondered 'Why would he reveal a big twist like this is the Tigress from the movie? He should have let us guessargue/speculate'. Well, because I wanted your defences down for when the -real- twist appeared (That is, Shen being killed?). It's called good writing, apparently (*shrugs*). What happens next for Shen?

Ah... you will have to see. Will be updating Blackened, as well.

-WT.


	7. Wonderful Universe

"Mother! Can you tell me once more about dragons?" asked the young peachick, scrambling up onto its mother's lap. The peahen chuckled and stroked her son's cap of feathers, but nodded. "There have been only two dragons seen so far. The first was Shukojin, who appeared thousands of years ago. It is said he looked down on the poor country of China, and took pity on a land which had had no chance of life. So, Shukojin used his fire and majestic powers to carve a great society out of the wasteland that was once China. After tending to the creatures that had flourished, he returned to the Heavens, never to be seen again" spoke Shen's mother, her eyes closed as if she was imagining it happening right in front of her.

"They had that much power?" asked the young Shen in awe, always interested in this part of the story. "Dragons are powerful beings, able to do anything. That is why we have the festival, to commemorate all they have done" added his mother, smiling down.

Shen drank in the story, trying to imagine what it must have been like to see such power, for this was a Shen devoid of hatred and so had no reason to desire any more than he already had. His mother went on to explain about the second dragon that came down and inspired Oogway to invent the martial arts, and thus, the prophecy of the Dragon Warrior was spread throughout.

The memories stirred in the mind of the white peacock, the intense searing pain replaced by an odd calm. "Dragons… powerful… majestic…" echoed the words and Shen sought out his consciousness, trying to regain it. However, another memory took him.

On Lord Shen's tenth birthday, everyone had gathered below the palace to celebrate his tenth year on the earth. He was dear to all of them, for despite his legion of wolf guards, whenever Shen visited the city he was always fun and cheerful. Always so young, the citizens took great joy in pointing out things and giving him free food to taste. There was a great hush suddenly, and Lord Shen appeared with his parents to oversee the crowd.

A great cheer went up, and Shen timidly raised a hand, not used to such a grand gathering. He waved, and they still cheered, while Shen's father gave the signal to the workers. A great load of fireworks were blasted into the sky, oohs and aahs being drawn out of the crowd. They burst into spectacular shapes, and everyone, even Shen, cheered, enjoying the spectacle.

Several fireworks shot up once more, but this time they got closer and closer to the balcony until Shen could feel the white hot heat emanating from them. He turned to ask his parents what was wrong, but found himself alone, the fireworks continuing in loud bangs that echoed through his mind. Down below, the people had gone too and now the fireworks were being shot at him, explosions overriding his senses, until he felt the fire around him burning feathers. His white plumage began blackened and burnt, a cry of pain unable to come out of a dry throat.

Then he opened his eyes. The fire was gone, but the heat remaining, several burns covering… well, the entirety of his body. He sobbed quietly in pain, never having suffered such burns as these, and then saw a figure push open the curtains to the darkened room, letting in a glimmer of light. Moving his head achingly slowly due to the pain, he was greeted by the smiling face of his caretaker: the Soothsayer. He gasped in surprise then whined as pain shot through him.

"Good morning your Ladyship" said a servant, causing Shen to turn his head once more, and stare. "Mother!" he exclaimed, sitting up violently and causing such a large spasm of pain that he collapsed into unconsciousness once more


	8. One must consider the end

"Mother?" asked Shen's mother worriedly, and the Soothsayer shied Shen, stroking his forehead. "He's in a lot of pain, he obviously wants his parents" lied the Soothsayer, and then lifted up part of a bandage to check one of the many wounds on Shen's mangled body. "He is on a good road to recovery, please leave him in my care." The peahen nodded slowly, and walked out with all the grace and purpose Shen remembered her having.

When the door was closed, the peacock tried to pick himself up, ignoring the pain. "Old goat, tell me why she didn't recognise me, and why did you bring me here?! Answer!" he squawked through burnt vocal cords.

"It's best if I show you, Shen. But… I don't think you are ready…" mournfully replied the Soothsayer. As the peacock could only look up without causing pain, he stared at the ceiling (In an angry fashion I might add) and debated his next move.

The old goat returned and held up a mirror to show Shen. She had been right, he had not been ready. Instead of beautiful white feathers, charred skin and burnt bits of down covered his body. His eyes were bloodshot, and his gorgeous head plumage had been singed off leaving a bald and burnt bird. "Take it away! Take it away!" he screamed, closing his eyes but never forgetting the stark image he saw. His beauty was no more, completely gone. He was a hideous… thing. Through his sobs, he heard the soothsayer talking once more.

"It was much worse a week ago. Broken bones, a damage eye, torn nerves. Before you ask, yes I know what you did to Fengfu and his city. Just a long list of crimes in your history. Before you respond" added the Soothsayer suddenly, anticipating Shen's response. The bird remained silent. "Can you tell me honestly, that all your actions so far, the atrocities you have committed… they mean nothing to you?" finished the goat softly, leaning in closer to look at Shen's face.

Shen brooded and said nothing, focusing on the pain and using that to drown out her voice. However, the fire within… it still burnt weakly, and the peacock relented. "It was terrible that so many people died because of that oaf. Subjects, loyal to their ruler, are people I can respect. It is not remorse I feel, just regret. I regret my actions, but also their suffering because of their leader" replied Shen slowly, and with great effort. He let his own words sink in, and pondered them while the Soothsayer just continued looking at him.

"And the massacre?" she asked softly.

"Justified. If there had been another way, then I would have done it. But that was the only way" snapped the peacock, and tried to sit up, not wanting to lie down. It was a position of weakness, not strength. "Why do you care anyway? You keep helping me, but you do not stop things from happening. Instead of helping me in the aftermath, you should stop it happening to me at all!"

However, the Soothsayer shook her head calmly, infuriating Shen even more. "I see destinies, and potential. The ability to see a person's future is beyond my powers. Even if I could, what would be the point? You have already proven that destiny can't be changed."

"What are you talking about, old goat?!"

"Tell me the colouring of your feathers, Shen?"

Shen blinked, but answered immediately, having looked at himself for long periods of time. "White, with a bit of black and red" replied the bird, frowning in confusion.

"I told you, didn't I? If you didn't change your current path, you would be defeated by a warrior of black and white. So, here you are, defeated by your own machinations."

A profound silence echoed around the room, the peacock's mind struggling to wrap around this possibility while also denying it. No, Shen was not a slave to fate. He had changed his fate!

"It is just coincidence I am black and white. It means nothing!"

"If my visions mean nothing, then why did you take so many steps to try and avert it, Shen?"

The peacock finally had no answer, and was flabbergasted at the revelations he had just heard. "I have tried to let you learn the errors of your ways. Before today, I had thought you were a complete monster, but now… I see you are just confused, and misguided. Perhaps even a little afraid."

"Hold your tongue, old goat! I do not know the meaning of fear!" yelled Shen, vocal cords straining against the burnt skin.

"Lie to your wolves, and yourself. But I know you, Shen. Fear is what drives you forwards, not anger. Watch your destiny, Shen, for I will not always be there to pick you back up. Do you understand?" she admonished, whacking his burnt arm with her cane gently. Shen hissed in pain, a tear welling up in his eyes. "One more thing, your parents do not know who you are. They think you are a peacock who was caught in the destruction of Fengfu. It's called karma, Shen, and it will be your downfall if you do not change."

With that, the Soothsayer left, turning off the lamps as she went to leave Shen in darkness with only his intense pain as company.

Oh wow irony~ Shen defeated himself, for the first time, as per the widespread fan interpretation of what the Soothsayer actually meant. Ooooh... She's so mysterious and ambiguous, hence why I will write about Shen seeing another soothsayer in future. It's gonna be fun.


	9. Family Reunion

The next morning, a bowl of vegetable soup was beside his bed. Shen drunk the succour hungrily, feeling a pang of despair at tasting his mother's special soup once more. It had been a while since, but she'd always make it after he had a particular bad accident. He ate slower then, savouring the familiar taste and loving the smoothness of it. The chunky vegetables were his favourite as well.

When it was over, a servant came in to take away the empty bowl as his mother entered the room with concern in her eyes. She closed the door and went over to sit by Shen's bed. "Do you have a name?" she asked.

"Kairavan" replied Shen quietly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye (It still hurt to move his head too much). He took in all her features, committing them to memory. He couldn't wipe the image of her bursting into tears, though, when he had told her about what he did to that village. It was seared deeper than the worst trauma in his mind.

"Kairavan… what an unusual name. Where are you from?"

"Can't remember… I travel a lot" lied the peacock, trying to see if he could feel anything but pain at the moment. She asked more questions, but the effort of thinking up answers distracted him from the pain. Slightly. He bent the truth most of the time, telling as much of what his life was like without rousing suspicion. It helped a bit, to imagine a different life for himself. One where he was not banished.

"I have a son your age, you know. You remind me of him… my dear little Shen" added his mother with a sad smile. Shen twitched slightly, seeing how his ruse had worked too well. Damn that Soothsayer; he didn't want to feel these things. He had spent almost a year distancing himself from his home. Crafty old goat, meddling in things that weren't hers to meddle in.

"Can I have some water…?" asked Shen dryly, and she lifted the glass to his mouth. "Tell me about him?" he said when he'd drunk, and taken new strength from it.

"He was always so delicate, my little peachick. But oh he loved to play, and meet the people when we held celebrations. The fireworks were his favourite, and he would just… have so much fun when we set them off. Oh the amount of times he was burnt. If I can be honest with you, Kairavan, those moments of happiness were the only times Shen appeared as a normal child."

Shen shifted uneasily, unsure how to respond. "What… happened to him?" he asked softly, closing his eyes in an effort to make the pain go away.

"Sorry, what?" asked his mother.

"What happened to your son, Shen?"

"Oh, he went for a journey. Travelling the world, keeping himself out of trouble. He was always so interested in exploring. I miss him sometimes, but I know he's safe. I wish he'd write every now and then, though…" lamented his mother, a tear falling from her eye. Shen risked immense pain and held out a burnt wing, patting her arm comfortingly, confused thoughts running through his head.

That night, Shen was woken up abruptly, and found himself eye to eye with the face and beak of his father. "I told you what would happen if you returned, Shen" he whispered quietly, his expression unreadable. Shen startled in surprise, fear filling his mind. His father was going to hit him again, or banish him, or reveal his blunder.

"How… how did you know" whispered Shen, not one for fear usually, but being helpless in the same room as the person who hates you the most has that effect on a peacock.

"Your eyes. I'd recognise those soulless orbs of hate regardless of how you looked" whispered his father venomously. The old rebellious spirit was lit again in Shen as he tried his best to banish the fear.

"You can't speak to me like that. I'm your son…" whispered Shen distraught, and his father gave a cold laugh.

"You were my son. But the horror you did, the unspeakable evil… how could I have gone so wrong with you, Shen?" derided Shen's father, and stormed out the room.

"Wait!" croaked Shen, and the peacock stopped. "Why… why does mother think I went on a journey…?" he asked hoarsely. A sad expression filled his father's face, and the peacock debated whether to tell Shen or not.

"She blocked out the memory. What you did was so cruel and heartless, she made up false memories to hide the pain. Do you understand the turmoil you put her through, what you put us through? I and the other servants have to keep up this charade of you having gone away, rather than becoming a homicidal maniac. If she remembers, it could kill her! But of course, as always, the great Shen only thinks about himself." With those venomous words, he shut the door, leaving Shen in darkness.

And meanwhile the peacock cried, wishing he could have said sorry for what he had put his mother through, but realising now it was too late. They both dead to him in their own way.


	10. The Female Of The Species

Author's note: Big update now, with multiple stories being uploaded. The character Fenghuang is from the Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness TV series, from the episode Owl Be Back. Huli/Yuzhao is an OC, because I wanted to introduce a different 'seer' character to the soothsayer.

Chapter 10: Female Of The Species

* * *

><p>A month later after Shen has returned to his lands.<p>

Shen had never told anyone what had happened. That was a secret between him, the Soothsayer and his father. His father… what an interesting figure. It was obvious what Shen had inherited from him, but now any hope of reconciling with his family were gone. So be it. It was better not to have any regrets, and to move forwards, like he was doing now.

Shen warmed his hands over the heated box, hearing the winds outside howl and batter at his vehicle. The familiar pains in his talons were back, and again he thought about the person he was going to meet.

Once a simple peasant fox called Huli living near the mountains of Tibet, she had brought honour to her family thanks to her gift of prophecy, similar to the old goat's. After a while of merely helping her family's crops grow well, the old soothsayer had begun training her in the arts of mysticism and prophecy due to her need to help others. The Soothsayer had even considered making the young fox her successor, for she showed such promise. But nobody saw what happened next.

Her entire village was ravaged by some sort of eldritch virus. It came out of nowhere and infected the populace, killing them slowly and tortuously. Huli had to watch as her family and friends were mutilated and eradicated. The despair had reason to such an extent that when the virus attacked her she gripped it tight and brought it into her body willingly. Overpowering whatever was in there, she made it part of herself, and increased her gift of prophecy tenfold.

But no one is meant to see things for sure, to see destiny and more. She was driven mad, and ran screaming from the village, speaking of ravaged worlds and ruined lives, forever hating the soothsayer for not seeing the calamity that befell her village. Resigned to a cave in Tibet, she charged high prices for prophecy, and led a group of praying mantises who could kill anyone for the right price. The people called her Yuzhao, for her visions were terrible and frightening.

Outside, two gorillas effortlessly carried the suspended carriage, flanked by armoured wolves. In front of them was the wolf boss, the intense snow and winds reminding him of the panda extermination. Remembering, his empty eye socket throbbed painfully, a bit of blood trickling out. He refused to wear an eyepatch. Wolves didn't hide their weaknesses, they overcame them and continued on. For the pack. For his Lord. Unbeknownst to him, however, something flew overhead, hidden in the snowfall.

Two thumping noises and the convoy was dropped rudely. Shen scowled, hearing more sounds of things falling and opened the canopy. "What is going on? Can't any of you do your jobs right?" he yelled, and looked over the fallen bodies of his retinue. The Wolf Boss was swinging his hammer around wildly and diving to avoid a fast moving shape. A flash of wing and he also went down with a grunt. Something razor sharp opened up the material and Shen dived out as the entire thing fell to pieces.

From the sky. He rolled and swerved, knives out and thrown at key points. They fell to the floor in pieces, and he redirected a sharp slash that almost tore his face off. A flying combatant. He saw purple and dodged another move, only able to avoid and keep himself alive. The thing finally landed and did a complicated manoeuvre that ended in a spin. The Mongolian Fireball shot through the air, but Shen dived to the side. Only one flying thing had ever been fast enough to stop him and used that move. "Greetings again, Master Fenghuang."

The owl master dived down and landed this time, rubbing her sharp claws together. "Shen, darling, I thought I trained you better. You've stagnated in that high and mighty palace of yours" commented Fenghuang, wings at her side as Shen mirrored the move, blades in hand beneath his cloak.

"Is there a reason why you've attacked my retinue?" he demanded, taking in her stance and body shape for any surprise attacks. She'd taught him well.

"Well, I wanted to see if the rumours are true. Disgraced, banished and feared by all? How could I resist seeing my pupil be dragged along the same path as me. Also I was having tea with Yuzhao. On my way out, she mentioned you were coming. She's still waiting for you" beckoned the owl with a wing, pointing up a snow covered hill.

"I must be on my way. It was good to see you again, Fenghuang, but you are mistaken. I intend to reclaim my glory, and rule all of China, rather than run away and hide like you." A flash in the snow and she had her claws up against his neck.

"Face Oogway in battle, and then maybe you can pass judgement on me. She wants you alive, but make note. If I find out you wasted my efforts, I will be back, and I will kill you, past be damned" she threatened warningly, and shoved him back, launching herself into the air to return to her mountain. Shen looked up as she left, curious at this short reunion with one of this teachers. What she had said rung deep as well. He was banished, and disgraced. But soon that would be different.

He slapped the Wolf Boss back to consciousness, and after chastising him for being so weak ordered him to bring back the others. As he did so, he walked towards the direction Fenghuang had pointed. As he saw the cave entrance, another sharp appendage was pressed against his neck, and Shen sighed at the new arrival threatening to kill him. Women. Why were they always trying to prove their superiority? "I wish council with Lady Yuzhao. She is expecting me."

"Servants will wait outside" clicked Jianli the mantis greeted Shen at the mouth of her cave, the red light and extreme heat making him think of Hell. Jianli pushed Shen forwards into the cave entrance, following him in. The tortured fox looked at the peacock as he entered, smirking mischievously. Taking in her appearance, Shen realised her white coat must have been beautiful once, and lush as was normal for her race. However, now it was matted and dirty, patches of it having fallen off. A red cloak had been draped over her shoulders, and Jianli perched on the shoulder of her mistress, watching him warily.

"Welcome, Lord Shen. Did you like meeting your old friend again? Or did the goat send you with some sort of message?" spoke Yuzhao softly, warming her paws over the fire. A bowl of soup rested beside her, but she offered none to Shen. "Or perhaps you wish to kill me as you did Fengfu. Rest assured, I will be harder to kill than some fat tiger."

"That's not why I came. I came to you because I am sick of the soothsayer's vagueness. Her empty promises give me nothing, and she is wrong about everything. I asked her about my future, and all she was said was-"

"You would be defeated by a warrior of black and white, yes. I've seen similar things" explained Yuzhao, and Shen glared at her. "That is to say, I have seen what she has seen, although with more sense, obviously. She relies on teaching, and dispensing 'great wisdom' to people who come to her. Even as she taught me, it was not about being a seer, but instead using wisdom and insight to determine what to say. I wanted to see what would happen tomorrow, or next week. But that wasn't 'just' and 'proper'" ranted the fox angrily finished by extending each of her claws and pointing one at Shen.

"When I told Jianli here that you were coming, she wanted to kill you. I would not allow it, do you know why?" she leaned forwards with a sly grin. "I let you live because of what you did to the soothsayer. It was because of you she was put into ill repute, and it was thanks to her prediction you committed such genocide. Such lovely chaos and destruction, and death. You do not know it, but that was probably the worst moment of her life. Delicious" she whispered now, gratitude in all her voice.

"She feels regret, yes, but still blames me. Why? I was merely defending myself. I had to stop the pandas."

"Of course you did" replied Yuzhao mockingly and took out some powder Shen recognised from his time with the soothsayer. "So, Lord Shen. Tell me… what do you want to see?"

* * *

><p>Will update really soon because this chapter was loooong so I split it into two chapters. Tell me what you think of Yuzhao, whether you think she fits the Kung Fu Panda verse or whatnot. And yes, Shen mentions a bit about 'women' in this one but you know him, he thinks he's superior to everyone, regardless of gender.<p> 


	11. Second Chance

Sorry about the double chapter post I was fiddling about with editing chapters and did a bit of a woopsy. Anyway, here is chapter 11, Second Chance. What does the soothsayer have in store for Lord Shen?

* * *

><p>"Show me the warrior of black and white. I wish to know my enemy. The soothsayer claims that is I, my own actions causing it. What rubbish was she talking about? It can't be a panda either, as I killed them all" explained Shen forcefully, and the fox threw the powder on the fire. Smoke rose up and formed the yin-yang symbol Shen had so often seen. Before he could ruminate on it, however, she had sprinkled more powder and now the flames created a long thin barrel shaped like a dragon.<p>

"I see… you will make a great weapon. One with the power to destroy all of China. The metal of lands become yours, and you stand on the pinnacle of taking over all."

"All of China?" asked Shen breathlessly, and met her eyes this time.

"All of the world. They will kneel down to you in awe of your instrument of destruction."

"And the warrior?"

"Shrouded by many things. Interesting, the fates and destinies shift more than I have ever seen them. Everything is converging on this strange figure, destinies changed by one person, born and trained to be the shaper of worlds" replied the fox truthfully, seeing the images clear in her mind and hearing the words of the future

"China will be mine."

"Yes, I was there."

"The cup you choose to fill has no bottom."

"They wronged me."

"I took away everything. How…"

"Then I choose… this!"

The fog cleared, and the images gripped Yuzhao's mind. She gasped, eyes rolling back into her head at the warriors that fought Shen. A towering warrior of black and white, eyes filled with such determination and kindness it caused her body to quake. He would defeat Tai'lung, strongest of Shifu's pupils, and all the kung fu masters of the land would bow to him. Not only the Furious Five, but the masters of China all in one place, behind the figure, flying together to defeat Shen. The Wolf Boss, so loyal, dead by his master's hand.

The vision didn't give the fox time to pause and soon she was seeing the panda at one with the universe, locking into place and causing the future to be bright, fulfilling his destiny and dancing delightfully around the fire and brimstone from the cannons. Shen's face, filled with fear, made her chuckle and the final word of the panda echoed deep within her mind like a force of nature, the land itself rebelling and heaving in the wake of the one who shapes destinies and brings peace to China, his words final.

"Skadoosh."

Finally she saw what the soothsayer must have seen with her aged eyes, what she couldn't see clearly. The final desperate struggle of Shen on the ruins of his mighty Empire, and master was destroyed by his own creation in karmic irony. This would always happen, and the vision ended on Po's powerful and caring eyes.

On all fours, the fox panted in pain, her eyes becoming normal again and looking at a terrified Shen. It paled in comparison to what she had seen him feel in the future… The mantis brought her a small cup and she drunk it gratefully, thanking the small insect with her eyes as she sat back up. Shen's eyes searched hers for answers, and she found herself working out what to say. She wanted this to happen. What a glorious vision of the future, the two strongest people in the party turned against one another, and such an ironic death for a stuck up peacock.

"What did you see?" whispered Shen in awe, only seeing a tiny bit in the fire. Hiding her devilish thoughts with a kind smile, the fox spoke in awe. Not for Shen, but for this warrior with such change. She had even heard his name. Po. So simple, and strong.

"Your weapon is powerful. It destroys buildings, ruins China. People run from it in fear, and the kung fu masters of the land lay dead and defeated. Your strength and your awe inspiring power then is what made me gasp. Truly, you are a commanding presence, Lord Shen" she lied, relishing the false thoughts she put into his head.

"And the warrior of black and white? What did the goat see, if not a panda?"

"Yourself. You defeat yourself. Lord Shen, you have the power to continue on your path of destruction to your own carved empire, unless you decide not to. You defeat yourself if you stop your efforts, and be at peace. That is what she saw, thanks to your black and white colouring."

When Shen had gone, the female fox sat cross-legged in meditation, thinking on what she had seen. "Mistress, why did you debase yourself in front of that foolish peafowl? He is not awe inspiring, he is not a great warrior. He is a foolish and bratty child who will take as many people down with him in his tantrums" spoke Matriarch, and Yuzhao kept her eyes closed as she responded, holding out a palm so the bug could climb on it.

"Yes. He is a bratty child, but what I saw was that bratty child standing on top of ruins, ruling Gongmen city. However, I also saw his defeat at the hands of someone you would never expect. A panda."

Matriarch stared at her mistress, and chuckled along with her. "A panda, of all things?"

"A flabby panda, who will also defeat Tai'lung."

"…you see many strange things, Mistress. With that in mind, I don't feel as bad now for letting them leave alive. Better that they should suffer."

* * *

><p>Yay.<p>

Just saying yay. I had more to write with the reactions of Shen and the Wolf Boss afterwards, but couldn't make it work. Long story short, the Wolf Boss is paranoid and Shen is too happy to care.

By the way, I didn't intend for the prophesy to be a gush about Po, I just wanted it to be dramatic and moving and all that jazz. Po... is well, in the film he does a lot and a lot of people rely on him, not ot mention the stuff he does. Indeed, a large impact (Weight notwithstanding, heh). Next, Shen building his first cannon! -WT


	12. Start of Ragnarok

Sorry about the long absence. Just had this on the back-end, and got really busy. I mean, REALLY, busy, but I thought might as well draw this to a close soon. Just a few more chapters, as it was, like, 30 years or something since it happened with Shen or whatnot. It was a long time, and I don't think I can write up everything, lol. So, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Wind conditions?"<p>

"Nothing extreme."

"Any chance of rain?"

"No sir."

"Clear the testing ground."

The wolves and gorillas ran to the edges of the flattened ground as the Wolf Boss and Meiyou discussed conditions from above a raised wall. On the left side of the Wasteland's walls an area had been cleared surrounded by wolves and gorillas at a far distance. Shen waited until the calculations he had spent ages on were finalised and bristled with impatience. "What's taking so long?" he snapped.

"Sorry, sir. Doing the test now. Lang, drop the first one" ordered Meiyou, a notepad in hand and a piece of charcoal ready. The Wolf Boss grunted and threw the explosive down. They all looked over the edge eagerly but as it hit the ground nothing happened.

"Damn it! Try the next" yelled Shen angrily, and the wolf threw the second one. This time it exploded halfway down, not even denting the wall. Scowling, Shen went over to the small pile of experimental bombs and made some additions of his own, dusting the weight and fuses. "OK. Throw it down this time."

Picking up the one his Lord had fixed, the wolf boss used all his strength to throw the explosive down to the ground. The friction lit the fuse and as it hit the ground there was a huge explosion, the sound echoing moments later as sound followed light. "Excellent. Hmm. Throw them all at the same time!" exclaimed Shen eagerly, causing Meiyou and Lang to look at him in alarm. "Do what I say! Throw them all at once."

Picking up the remaining bombs, the Wolf boss dropped them at once, and dived for cover. Meiyou did the same but Shen looked over. This time one exploded just before it hit the ground and set off the others, but when they hit the sound and explosive force multiplied tenfold, shaking the ground and foundations. "Finally, progress! Still, I cannot make us fly, yet, so I must find a way of shooting them forwards. You two, follow me, and get the wolves and gorilla to clean up. Then check any damages to the foundations, and to fix them if necessary."

Meiyou looked over his leader's blueprints, the peacock drawing up and scrunching numerous plans. "I think these two are the better choices, Your Lordship, the catapult ideas" he suggested, handing the rolls to Shen, who examined them once more. He nodded slowly and tucked them under his wing.

"Let's give them a go."

The group of wolves, rhino and gorilla trekked up the mountainous parts of the lands, setting up large targets of painted canvas to be used as firing ranges for Shen's weapons. The peacock himself was in his fortress, watching the huge catapult wheeled out, and a huge bag of gunpowder and other materials attached together. "Crank it back!" yelled Shen, the cry echoed by the four operators of the device.

Slowly, the spring was pushed back and the huge device was readied until it locked into place. The cloth sling held by ropes had the bag put against it. "Telescope" ordered Shen, and took the one proffered to him by the Wolf Boss. He walked in front of the device and looked through it to one of the targets.

"I want to hit the largest target, the one in the middle with the painted number 5. Got that? Rotate it a bit" he added, the gorillas using their immense strength to lift and turn it. "Faster, faster!"

"It's so big, master, it's really hard to move" complained one of the gorillas mid-lift, and earned himself a scowl from Shen.

"Tough. Do I as say. OK, good. On two, light the explosive. On three, hurl it. One… two… three!"

With a thwack and jerking movement, one of the wheels running over a gorilla's foot who cried out in pain, the projectile was fired through the air. A rip in the bag however meant that as it flew through the air the gunpowder ignited to early and instead a scattershot explosion filled the sky, the sound almost deafening those present, and doing nothing. "Bah! Too clumsy, inaccurate. It's all wrong!" he snarled and stalked away. "Turn that thing into firewood."

Back at the top of Junfa's pagoda, the area now free of soot and dust, Shen made calculations and annotations to his blueprints. Frustrated at the lack of insight, he desperately went for the scrunched up bits, straightening them out and eyeing each one carefully. "Wait a minute. Yes, instead of something loose and springy… it will require a lot of metal but… hmm, yes" murmured Shen and mapped out a rough drawing of a metal cylinder with a fuse. Similar to how people used fireworks, but instead of shooting them upwards, it would shoot them at targets.

"Build this!" he ordered, throwing the blueprint and measurements to his steel workers. They looked at it, seeing a snarling dragon with a large cylinder stuck in its mouth, an imposing device. With a look at each other, they went to work.

* * *

><p>Next chapter to come soon. The trials and failures of Lord Shen.<p> 


	13. Challenging the Gods

Decided to split this and the previous chapter in their respective parts instead of one lump. I think it works better this way and follows a proper narrative, as it were.

* * *

><p>The first cannon took a month to build, huge and bulky as it was. It could not even be moved, so had to be built out in the open. In the meantime, Shen kept up on the news. Every now and then he led forays of wolves and gorillas outwards to gather metal and commodities. With the coal profits from Fengfu's mines, he expanded his resource to Africa and other countries, buying up huge quantities of metal.<p>

Then his first cannon was finished, and Shen felt himself be happy for the first time in a long time. Over the years since his exile and injurious event in Fengfu, Shen had grown athletic and toned from walking around the Wastelands. He trained vigorously, learning new skills and refining his craft. He added thin metallic gauntlets to his hands, making them blend with his natural feathers. Shen had come far from a pampered pretty peachick, and could now take on a rhino singlehandedly without effort.

Down into the foundry Shen went, breathing in the sooth and smoke hungrily. No more did it make his eyes water, his nose itch or make him sick. The realisation hit him, and only strengthened his resolve. He had mastered his illness, and was soon ready to make his triumphant comeback. Shen watched two semi-spheres of metal welded together to make the cannon ball, and followed the engineers out to the courtyard where his weapon stood.

The explosive was not the main part, it was the accelerator, as he called it, which created huge pressure that burst the metal ball out of the cannon. Since the barrel was rounded and straight, it was unlikely the cannonball would be knocked off course, except by another cannon. Shen was becoming more giddy by the second, and soon he beheld the black behemoth that was twice of the size of him, and almost taller than the largest gorilla in his group. He smiled darkly.

The cannon sat like a waiting beast, just a smooth black cylinder. At the pleading of his engineers, he'd agreed to let them forego the original design to save on metal and time. The targets were set up again, and the cannon was turned with more accuracy. A wolf took up a bow and arrow, lined it up with the cannon and fired it. Shen, Meiyou and Lang watched, judging the trajectory. Although the arrow fell short, it was on target, so the cannon would be.

The fuse on top was packed with straw and rope, the gunpowder pushed inside and followed by the steel ball that would be the projectile. A torch was brought, but Shen handed it to a wolf, and slunk off. When explosives were involved, it did pay to take precautions, and besides he had given the wolves ear protectors, but… no chances. He'd be damned if he killed himself.

Cursing the soothsayer, he took pride and comfort instead on the huge weapon he had just created. "Light in five, four, three, two, one…" yelled Shen and turned away, ear protectors on. There was a huge explosion that sent everyone to their stomachs and a large piece of shrapnel at Lord Shen. A gorilla jumped in the way of the huge piece of metal that came from the exploded cannon. He let out an oof as his super strength stopped it, and smoke billowed around. Wolves and gorillas cried out in pain, rolling around on the ground as shrapnel peppered their bodies.

A disaster. It had self-destructed. Shen nodded his thanks to the gorilla and walked over to the wreckage, nudging a piece with his foot. Back to square one. "Get medical attention for the cannoneers. I made a fault with the calculations, or it was too big. Either way, it was my fault, and I apologise for the damage to your men" explained Shen calmly to Lang. He just bowed his head in gratitude and reverence.

"We chose to serve you, Lord Shen, even till death. Your words are welcome, but please, perhaps use rhino next? They are sturdier than gorillas or us."

"Good point. Yes I think I will, or at least until I perfect it more so they don't explode. Still, not too bad for a first try is it? A lot of damage is done, although not what I expected." He smiled to suggest it as a joke. Lang dutifully gave a forced chuckle.

The next attempt was worse. The rhino in charge of lighting this one had to be scraped up with a shovel. Eventually when the third was made, a month later, they went way back from it, making the fuse line extremely long. This cannon exploded, but in the right way. It fell apart from the effort but the metal ball was shot through the air. Instead of aiming true, however, it came apart mid-air and rained down burning hot metal, animals running away in pain and horror.

Each setback cost time, and Shen cursed himself and destiny. He was a great leader, the one who would take over China. All this metal being wasted, and the time still ticked by. A year went by, then two, before actual progress was made. Then one of his cannons misfired badly, taking out one of the foundries he'd spent so long building. Perhaps he was out of his depth, but he had to take his revenge.

The sheer quantities of metal needed to thicken and strengthen the barrels had to be specially couriered over. Any forays into China's own metal use was fraught with danger from the masters of the land, either Oogway, Shifu and Tai Lung, from the Jade Palace, or Masters Flying Rhino and the masters council in Gongmen City.

Even when Shen went in person, it was a close miss. He'd also noticed Thundering Rhino had begun to join in his father's defences. With setback after setback, it was looking more and more bleak. Shen's revenge was taking too long. He kept in training, of course, sparring with his rhinos and wolves. One day, three years after his initial testing, and when he was on the cusp of a breakthrough with his cannons, more tragedy struck.

For the first year, Shen had made do with one factory, but as it went on, he realised that mass production would be necessary. A cannon took almost a month to construct. He was now working on four new ones, but of course, these used up metal. When one of his bandit groups failed to return from a foray into a mining village, Shen had gone to investigate with a retinue of wolves and rhino, and had found Tai Lung.

* * *

><p>More to come.<p>

-WT.


End file.
